Hey Lindy
by sakuritasan
Summary: !Oh, no! Mamá va a matarme... eso o estaré castigada de por vida y todo por culpa de ese estúpido auto.


_**Bueno, les traigo un shot algo extraño quizás. Espero que les guste.**_

 ** _Hey Lindy_**

Me desperté sobresaltada aferrándome al edredón, las imágenes del sueño llegaron a mi mente, el cual involucraba a las gemelas Ferguson, ¿Sueño? Eso fue una pesadilla, por Dios, ambas son completamente insoportables, no pierden una oportunidad para adularse a sí mismas y creerse unas súper estrellas, son peor que tía Trina y nunca creí que alguien podría arrebatarle su "trono".

Mi reloj marcaba las 8:30 am, pensé seriamente en volver a dormirme pero unos ruidos se escucharon en el primer piso, lo cual me extrañaba ya que por lo general el fin de semana suelo estar sola en casa. Con cautela bajé las escaleras, la sala estaba vacía sin ningún cambio aparente, me dirigí a la cocina encontrando a mi madre con varias fundas de compras.

-¿Para qué es todo eso? – me acerqué al mesón observando lo que había traído - ¿Acaso hay una fiesta o algo así?

-¡Es para celebrar que el guión de Jade se hará película! – alguien me abrazó por la espalda, por aquella voz infantil sabía que se trataba de Cat – Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi – me inspeccionó y comparaba mi altura con la suya.

-Pero si la última vez que nos vimos fue hace dos días – emitió un "oh" y fue a lado de mi madre quién hacia una lista de todo lo que tenía allí – además hoy se sabrá si el guión fue aceptado o no, ¿Y si la rechazan?

-No lo harán – mi madre me miró fijamente cuando pensaba llevarle la contraria – si lo hacen seria una fiesta para darle animo.

-¿Estoy obligada a asistir? Si no aceptaron su guión no quiero verlos hacer el ridículo – me miró con desaprobación y enfado haciendo que me sintiera intimidada, se suponía que ella, Tori, era la más cariñosa y comprensiva, a comparación de Jade, mi otra madre, pero con esa mirada hacia que cualquiera se sienta una pequeña presa frente a un gran depredador.

-Lindy, hoy es un día importante, si no te comportas bien estarás castigada y no irás a la fiesta de esta noche - ¡Diablos! Había olvidado ese detalle y las gemelas Ferguson son las anfitrionas, no podía dejar que me humillen de nuevo – ahora ve a cambiarte jovencita.

-De acuerdo – corrí a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y cambiarme, no necesitaba arreglarme mucho para verme bien, mis ojos grises, cabello castaño y piel algo pálida me hacían atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera. Volví a la cocina y encontré allí a Robbie, tratando de ayudar pero ambas lo mandaron fuera, desde el ventanal pude observar el auto de mamá-Jade, un hermoso Audi R8 de color negro el cual prácticamente ella amaba.

Salí para observar el auto y Robbie se puso a limpiarlo, después de todo mamá se lo había prestado "contra su voluntad, ya que fue por insistencia una mitad latina que aceptó dárselo por un par de días".

-Este es un gran auto – dijo mientras seguía limpiándolo – es imposible que alguien pueda ignorarte, en la convención todas las personas me miraban y trababan como alguien importante.

Si un auto hacía que alguien sea importante, eso era lo que necesitaba, él auto para la fiesta de esta noche, así ellas no podrían mofarse y por fin me quitaría de encima a aquellas brujas. Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo subí en el lado del conductor, tomando el volante imaginando que conducía.

-Vaya, al parecer no soy el único que quiere conducirlo – rió un poco – pero ¿Para que quiere una niña de trece años tener un auto?

-Para librarme de las brujas Susan y Marie Ferguson – sonrió divertido.

-Tú tienes algo que ellas no tendrán nunca, talento y dos hermosas madres – asentí, por el retrovisor observamos a Cat salir de la casa y comenzó a llamarlo – iré a ver qué sucede, tu quédate aquí – ambos ingresaron de nuevo y los perdí de vista.

Si tan solo pudiera llevar el auto a esa fiesta, pensé, no lo había notado pero Robbie había dejado las llaves en el asiento, las tomé poniéndolas en el contacto encendiéndolo.

-Solo será una vuelta – me dije – una vuelta y lo regreso, nadie lo notará – después de todo mami-Tori me enseño lo básico que se debe saber para manejar, aunque me extraña que aun no tenga licencia. Presioné el embrague – si mal no recuerdo la R es de "rápido" – moví la palanca a esa posición y el auto comenzó a moverse, pero hacia atrás, no supe cómo reaccionar solo cerré los ojos y sentí una sacudida violenta. Con temor volví a abrirlos - ¡No puede ser! – el auto no solo había chocado contra la casa, sino que prácticamente la había atravesado destrozando la cocina - ¡Van a matarme!

….

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? – ingresé rápidamente con una maleta al departamento de Beck, era el único que podía ayudarme.

-Necesito salir del país – me miró desconcertado – ayúdame a irme del país, de la ciudad, incluso si me llevas donde tía Trina sería genial.

-¿Acaso asesinaste a alguien y llevas su cuerpo en esa maleta?

-Algo peor, choqué el auto de mamá y atravesó la cocina, de seguro ya debe haber llegado a casa y si me encuentra va a matarme – lo miré fijamente – si no me ayudas serás el culpable de mi muerte Beck.

-No creo que sea para tanto Lindy – alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza, nos miramos mutuamente, corrí a esconderme abriendo la primera puerta que encontré, una pequeña habitación que resultó ser su guardarropa, me oculté entre unas chaquetas esperando que Beck no me delatara.

….

 **Jade**

Todo salió a la perfección, mi guión fue aceptado y estaba completamente segura que sería un éxito en el cine de terror. Llegué a casa emocionada por darle la noticia a Tori, y también porque hoy volvería a tener a mi "bebé" en mis manos, solo espero que el torpe de Robbie lo haya cuidado o este será su último día de vida.

-Estoy en casa – me pareció extraño que todo estuviera en silencio, ya sé, quizás me prepararon una sorpresa y todos están escondidos, hay Tori, eres tan predecible - ¿Cariño? – inspeccioné la sala y nada - ¡Tori!

-¡Estamos en tu nueva cochera! – la voz de Cat resonó desde la cocina y luego una reprimenda por parte de mi esposa.

-¿Nueva cochera? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – cada día esta chica estaba más loca, abrí la puerta de la cocina, Tori y Cat estaban junto a ¿mi auto?– Oh - ¡mi auto en medio del lugar destruido! – ¡Bebé! ¡¿Estás bien?! – corrí en dirección a Tori.

-Tranquila Jade estoy… - pase de ella y prácticamente abracé a mi coche – bien – susurró, escuché un ligero gruñido de su parte.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – acaricié capó mientras veía las abolladuras, mi cocina destruida, esto solo podría ser obra de…

-No encontré la salsa que me pediste, pero está te puede servir – Robbie entró al lugar.

\- ¡Shappiro! – grité mientras buscaba mis tijeras - ¡Desgraciado, estás muerto! – quise atraparlo pero el muy cobarde se escondió detrás de mi esposa.

-¡Yo no lo hice Jade, no me mates! – comenzó a sollozar - ¡Te juro que yo lo traje sano y salvo!

-¡Si, claro, entonces el auto tiene vida propia y se metió a la cocina! - Cat me atrapó y eso dificultaba él capturarlo - ¡Esto es culpa tuya Tori, si tu no hubieras insistido en que se lo prestará nada de esto pasaría! – comenzamos a discutir y se separó de él, enseguida lo atrapé tomando su camisa – Destruiste mi casa, mis cosas y al "amor de mi vida".

-Pe...pero Tori está bien.

-¡No a ella estúpido, mi auto!

-Yo no fui Jade, Lindy se quedó en el auto cuando fui a comprar.

-¿Acaso quieres culpar a mi hija de tu ineptitud? ¡Esto ya es el colmo! – estaba cerca de hundir mis tijeras en su cuello pero Tori me detuvo.

-¡Lindy se fue! – me entregó una nota y comenzó a llorar – esto estaba dentro del auto.

" _Ma, siento haber destruido tu auto, en verdad no fue mi intención, me iré del país antes de que me asesines y no intenten buscarme. Las quiere, Lindy"_

-Demonios – rompí la nota, solo hay un lugar donde puede estar.

Cuando llegué al departamento de Beck golpee lo más fuerte que pude, sus vecinos me miraron extraño pero con una sola mirada amenazante ellos se alejaron, escuché ruidos dentro y luego la puerta se abrió.

-Hey, es bueno verte – lo hice a un lado ingresando al lugar - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Dónde está Lindy? – me miró extrañado e hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-No lo sé, tu eres su madre – me tomó de los hombros – ahora si me disculpas estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Vas a algún lugar? – dije señalando una maleta que curiosamente era igual a la de mi hija.

-No, yo solo estoy… guardándosela a un amigo – caminó nervioso por la sala, colocándose cerca de una puerta.

-A un lado Beckett – intenté moverlo de allí pero él no cedía – sé que mi hija está allí dentro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ella cree que tu eres una especie de "príncipe encantador" que la ayudaría sin miedo a que yo pudiera matarte – forcejeamos y no pude moverlo, fingí rendirme y cuando bajó la guardia lo quité y abrí la puerta.

-Te lo dije, no hay nadie – moví su ropa y nada, estuve a punto de marcharme cuando noté que las chaquetas se movieron, rápidamente la tomé sacándola de su escondite.

-Hola ma – dijo sonriente y nerviosa – estoy en problemas ¿verdad?

….

Llegamos a casa y Tori abrazó a nuestra hija mientras repetía "Me alegro que estés bien, estuve muy preocupada".

-Sí, pero no todos están contentos de que esté aquí – me miró con los ojos llorosos y subió a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasó? – Tori se puso muy enfadada - ¿Qué le dijiste Jade?

-Solo la regañé – dije sin más.

-No me sorprendería que la hayas lastimado, ¡Si te preocupa más ese tonto auto que nosotras! – señaló hacia la cocina – Ella pudo haberse lastimado pero a ti ni te interesa.

-Eso no es cierto, además ella está bien – suspiré pesadamente – iré a hablar con ella.

Subí las escaleras, pero no la encontré en su habitación, ¿Había escapado de nuevo?, pensé un momento y recordé que cada vez que estaba triste solía ir a esconderse en la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, la cual se encontraba al final del pasillo. Fui allí y la encontré sentada en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas sollozando. Me senté junto a ella.

-Lindy - ¡rayos! Nunca había sido buena con las palabras, no tenía idea que decir – yo siento haber dicho algo que te lastimará.

-Está bien, después de todo fue mi culpa.

-Lo sé pero no debí haberme enfadado tanto – acaricié si brazo - ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer?

\- Ya no importa – secó sus lagrimas y miró al suelo – hay una fiesta en casa de las gemelas Ferguson hoy, creí que si iba en tu auto seria alguien cool y por fin ellas me dejarían en paz.

-Ellas son un dolor de cabeza – froté mi sien – aun recuerdo a la insoportable de su madre cuando me echó del karaoke.

\- Sí, pero al menos tú no tenias que verla todo el tiempo – suspiró de forma pesada – ellas me humillan todo el tiempo, diciendo que no tengo talento para el arte y saboteando mis presentaciones. Además – dudó un poco – suelen burlarse de mí por no tener un padre.

Aquello me hizo enfadar, estábamos en pleno siglo XXI, Lindy no tenía la culpa de nada, ella no tenía porque sufrir.

-Lo siento – dije, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Ir con Beck y decirle que sea una figura paterna en la vida de mi hija? Ella negó mirándome fijamente.

-No es tu culpa, tu y mamá son las mejores, no las cambiaría – volvió a llorar y me sentí impotente.

La obligué a levantarse y la dirigí hacia el piano, sentándola a lado mío. Cuando ella era más pequeña solía y estaba triste la traía a este lugar y le tocaba una canción para que se calmara, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello? Empecé una tonada en el teclado que ella inmediatamente reconoció.

 _Hey Lindy, no lo hagas mal,  
Toma una canción triste y mejórala,  
Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón,  
Y luego puedes empezar a hacerla mejor._

 _No tengas miedo,  
Tú fuiste hecha para salir y lograrlo,  
Desde el minuto en que la dejaste debajo de tu piel  
Empiezas a mejorarla._

 _Y cada vez que sientas miedo, detente,  
No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros,  
Porque bien sabes que es un tonto quién se cree el mejor  
Volviendo su mundo un poco más frío._

 _Hey Lindy, no me falles,  
La has encontrado, ahora tómala,  
Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón,  
Y luego puedes empezar a hacerla mejor._

 _Así que déjala volar, hey Lindy, empieza,  
Estás esperando a alguien con quien actuar,  
Y no sabes que eres sólo tú, tú lo harás,  
El movimiento que necesitas está sobre tu hombro._

-Tú y tu madre son las personas más importantes para mí – la abracé – tu eres algo así como un milagro para nosotras, cuando creímos que nunca podríamos ser madres llegaste a nuestras vidas, no dejaré que ellas te sigan molestando.

-Puedo defenderme yo sola – sonrió mientras se separaba de mí ya calmada – no le digas a mami lo que te dije, ella de seguro se pondría mal o armaría un escándalo – asentí, Tori era una fiera cuando se trataba de defender a Lindy, aunque yo vería la forma de hacerlas pagar por lo que estaban haciendo – entonces ¿Estoy castigada?

-¿Tu qué crees jovencita? – frunció el ceño mientras asentía – puedes ir a esa fiesta – ella se sorprendió – debes ir y dejarles en claro a todos que Lindy West no se deja humillar por nadie.

-¿En serio? – asentí – ¡Gracias!

-Pero mañana comenzará tu castigo – ella suspiró derrotada – ahora debo irme a arreglar las cosas con tu madre, está enfadada porque "me preocupo más por el auto que por ella" – reímos juntas, quizás hasta me disculpe con Robbie por como lo traté, solo quizás.

-¿Volviste a llamar a tu auto "bebé" o "amor de mi vida"? – asentí divertida – no te culpo, ese auto es hermoso – volvimos a reír, creo que ambas encajábamos en esa frase "de tal palo tal astilla" aunque du "habilidad" para conducir lo sacó de Tori – de acuerdo, yo me arreglaré para esta noche.

-¿Alguien a quien quieras sorprender? – noté como se puso nerviosa.

-Digamos que sí – se levantó caminando a la salida, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Lo conozco? – mentalmente hacia una lista de los compañeros de escuela de ella.

-Sí… su nombre es Logan - ¿Logan? Solo había una persona que yo conocía que se llamaba así.

-¡El hijo de Sinjin Van Cleef! - ella asintió rápidamente - ¿Es en serio? – volvió a asentir y huyó del lugar - ¡Vuelve aquí Lindy! ¡Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver! ¡Lindy!

 _ **Gracias por leer, la canción que toca Jade es "Hey Jude- The Beatles" y bueno, de allí sale el titulo. Este shot seria "si me animo" como una secuela de un fic Jori que planeo escribir. De nuevo gracias por leer y pues Lindy le sacará canas verdes a Jade y Tori XD. Nos vemos :D**_


End file.
